Curse of the Black Cherry Blossom
by Graceful Amaryllis
Summary: Chiharu Fujioka, who is better known as Blossom Hex starts her new journey. To join a team of former sidekicks on covert op missions? Sounds like a simple task, but it wasn't. Aqualad decides to help Blossom Hex to make feel comfortable. What happens if her past haunts hers and her mark is activated. Rated T for cursing. Pairing: Aqualad X OC. (On Hiatus)


**Prologue**

"_Sumalee, you need to take care of my daughter please," said the ill Homo Magi._

_ I looked over at Hotaru or better yet Blossom Hex on her death bed. It seemed that life as a hero took a lot of her energy even after she had her daughter. Chinatsu was indeed a beautiful baby girl, but I saw a terrified expression my friend's face. Something seemed to trouble her and I wasn't sure what had been going on._

_I commented, "Why you want me to take care of her?"_

"_She possesses a power that I can't handle at all because it is beyond my extent. I won't be able to take care of her in my condition," responded Hotaru to her best friend._

_I stated, "I will find a new home for Chiharu and I will take care of her from the shadows. It's going to be hard, but it's for the sake of your daughter's life."_

_ Blossom Hex looked to the right and watched the newborn sleep in her bassinet. She smiled weakly as she looked over at her one week with her mint colored eyes. I knew how much Hotaru loved her daughter, but I knew that she couldn't take of her anymore. A small tear appeared from the corner of the left eye and streamed down before her eyes closed. That's the way she died… She died with a smile on her face and a small tear of joy that fell from the left eye. _

* * *

"Chiharu how you feel right at the moment?" questioned a female voice.

The female voice immediately made a sixteen year old stared at her with a pair of mint green colored eyes. Her signature elbow length dark brown hair was straighten with sideswept bangs that covered her left eye. She said not even a single word since their trip from Niigata to the United States. It had been a long two days since Roseblade decided that her student needed to communicate with other heroes who were around her age. Chiharu or better yet, Blossom Hex wasn't sure how she was going react with others superheroes It took her five years to trust Roseblade since was only five at the time when her "parents" were brutally assassinated.

"We're here Chiharu," said Roseblade to her student, "you need this because I started to realize that you can utilize your strengths into a team because you have a special ability that can be resourceful with others.

Chiharu then looked over as she stared at the black cherry blossom like-tattoo that covered her entire hand. This tattoo in her hand was not really a tattoo, but a curse mark that she was born with. Roseblade realized that Chiharu is still furious to know that she was a Cursed Blossom, a term that is used for plant-based Homo Magis that had a certain amount of corrupted magic despite the fact her biological mother used pure magic. Roseblade knew that she can't help her student out with the curse mark because it was something that Chiharu had to do on her own.

"We are here Ms. Montri," said the driver.

Ms. Montri responded back, "Thank you very much. It's time to go now Chiharu."

The Japanese brunette didn't say a word and walked out of the expensive car. Roseblade frowned as she watched her student leave the car. The sidekick-superhero team lasted for six years and Sumalee, the true identity of Roseblade knew that it was time to part ways. It isn't that she had to abandon the sixteen year old, but she knew that it was time for Chiharu to enjoy life the way she wanted. Plus she doesn't want Chiharu to be involved in a difficult situation that she had gotten into in recent months.

Mint green colored eyes looked around the area and saw the forest that was nearby. Chiharu smiled as she approached the tree and placed her unmarked hand to it. A light green aura surrounded the hand and small branches appeared with small flowering buds on it. At least some portion of her magic was considered to be pure like her birth mother's

"_Anata ga inakute sabishikatta yo. __Zutto anata no koto wo kangaete ita yo__,__"_commented Chiharu.

A smile appeared on her face because she knew that these small buds were going to bloom one day to beautiful flowers. Sumalee saw how well her student connected her magical abilities to fuse it well with the Flora. Her power wasn't just plant manipulation according to her mother, who was an acquaintance of her prior to her sudden death. Roseblade couldn't tell her student that she knew her biological mother prior to meeting her. She can't risk Chinatsu of having that curse mark activated because she doesn't know the extent of it.

The mentor-student team walked over towards the path towards Mount Justice, where Chiharu was going to stay for now on. She knew about this place since Roseblade knows Batman in actual life and it had been a year since she had last seen him. Chiharu wasn't sure how her new teammates were going to react to her. She barely made friends and she isn't sure making friends with ex-sidekicks was a good idea.

* * *

**This ends the prologue of Curse of the Black Cherry Blossom. It's going to be an AqualadXOC story. The first Blossom Hex was Chiharu's biological mother Hotaru Fujioka and the second one is her daughter Chiharu Fujioka. The assassination of her adopted parents is going to mention soon. **

**Translation **

_Anata ga inakute sabishikatta yo. Zutto anata no koto wo kangaete ita yo_- I missed you. I was thinking about you.

**I apologize if this was one of the crappiest prologues I have written (I found this story on my notebook and decided to work on it with some adjustments to it). For now, please read and review for now.**


End file.
